The various credit card receipts received over a period of time are easily lost or misplaced due to their relatively small size. This loss can be an irksome discovery when at a subsequent time the receipts or slips need to be produced. Also many charge account and credit card organizations have discontinued mailing of duplicate copies of purchase receipts employing instead a computer readout.
Then, too, there is a wide market for low cost advertising novelties that are given away and which carry an advertising message. Unfortunately with many of these advertising gratuities, the advertising area is small or the utility of the gratuity is marginal, or both.